Black Eyes Of Revenge
by Insane-Nightmare
Summary: A new kid enters the classroom,mysterious.Somehow,Zim is oblivious to the most important fact.I suck at summarys,ne?JUST READ IT.Flames will be used as toliet paper!
1. What Happened before

Authors Note: I Do not own Poe (Cartman's Girl does) or Zim (Jhonen Does) And Celti's name is Pronounced (kel-tea) ON WITH IT!  
-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*******************************************  
Wiping the sweat from her brow,the young irken stood and pulled at her long antenna,slamming her fists on the controls.  
"Work,you stupid old.." she yelled,falling back as the old voot-runner began to move.  
Mechanicly,her claws operated the controls,while she grumbled,"I hate this stupid place."  
Why she had to work through this place was a mystery.Grinacing as another runner slammed into her,she linked up a communtication,sighing when she saw who it was.  
"Zim,you're supposed to bavoid/b the other crusiers,not slam into them." she said.Zim narrowed his eyes.  
"Zim never makes mistakes!Besides,what would you know,smeet?" he said.The female irken bit back rage.  
"I bhave/b a name,you know" she said.Zim rolled crimson eyes.  
"Fine then,Celti" He snapped.Celti rolled her deep black eyes,then watched Zim speed away.She sighed,exasperated.  
"Stupid Zim"   
Life as a smeet held no memories for elder irkens.Celti had watched Zim being "born",pulling gently on the tip of her long antenna.Suddenly,Zim flew against the wall.Celti laughed as she relived the memory,snapping back into the mechanical girnd of irken militatary life.Mentally,she frowned at the tastless gruel.She sat herself next to an irken with a small stain on his uniform.  
"Hello,Skoodge" she said,flashing a semi-smile.Skoodge smiled back,but said nothing.  
Celti sighed,using the bench as a table,as did many of the shorter irkens.She watched as two rather tall irkens passed,then turned to her meal.  
A long while later,the irken military shipped recruits to the training planet of Devestis.Celti groaned as she dragged her feet to a small pod. She knew what Zim had done to former Tallests Spork and Miyuki.She'd wished heartburn on it for years now.Wearily,she lifted a gloved hand as she waved to an irken with purple eyes.  
Stepping out,later,she'd watched Zim tug at the snack machine.Moments later,she beaten him to a squishy pulp,pulling the snack from his hand. She'd hoped Tak had gotten out.  
It was Zim's fault she'd not been able to invade her planet,and it was also his fault she had lost her S.I.R.Somehow,she'd put together a working one,but it frequently went insane.  
It was a while after the second assigning that the Prey found its quarry.Celti was eager to sneak away from the rule of Tallests Purple and Red.  
Setting off,Celti's sir began to sing a familiar tune.Celti turned her head slowly,long antenna twitching.  
"Where did you learn that song,Tre?" she asked,black eyes questioning.The robot said nothing,just kept singing.Celti rubbed her temples.  
I This is going to be a long six months/I  
"Computer" she said,"plot course for earth" Settling back into her chair,she relived old memories.She rembered the chance meeting with another of her eye color(which was rare)  
He was a bit morbid,but acted kindly towards her.Poe,his name was.She had bid a fond farewell to him,revealing a secret that she kept hidden.She watched him smile,and held that image in her mind.  
Snapping back into reality,she gave into temptation and hummied along with Tre. 


	2. The Arrival and The New Student

Disclamier:Yes...I don't own Zim 'cause Jhonen does.  
---------------------------------------------------  
As the strange craft landed,a loud thud reverberated for a few miles.A shadowy figure tumbled out,landing in the dust.Standing up,it brushed itself off,grinding a heel into the ground.  
  
"That's the last time I let you pilot the crusier,Tre" she said,pulling something out of her pocket.A capsule surrounded her and a bit of smoke poured from it.  
  
Out stepped a young girl with long brown hair that had black streaks that ran down the length of it,and a long black tunic that had a red shirt beneath it.She smoothed down her blue jeans,then shoved in a small robot.Again,the pod shook and smoked,but out hopped a small red dragon.The girl smiled as she watched the crusier transform into a house.  
  
Rain pelted softly at the ground,and some skool children watched a piece of cheese sputter and dissolve in a puddle.Several kids spun in midair.  
  
A girl dressed in a black tunic blinked gray eyes from under an umbrella.She strode towards the skool,wisely avoiding puddles.Stopping at the door,she turned around,shaking her head at the strange children.  
  
A shadow materialized into an old woman.She extended an arm towards the door,beckoning in the new student.  
  
"Class,this is Celti," she growled,then turned towards her,"If you have anything to say,say it now,'cause after this moment,I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU"   
  
The girl said nothing,only strode towards an occupied desk,pressing a button.The child at the desk slipped into the so-called "underground classrooms" screaming.She slid smoothly into the seat,turning to smirk at Zim.  
  
Zim shook his head,trying to convince himself.  
"It can't be her.I got rid of her years a-wait,no I didn't" he thought,paying no attention to any of Dib's teasing words or Mrs.Bitters' lecture.  
  
The recess bell rang shrilly,knocking one of the eyes out of a red-headed boy's head.Filingout,Dib stood behind Zim,hissing threats.Zim waved a gloved hand dismissivley at Dib,lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Why would she come after me?I did nothing to-oh,the blob thing.Yeah." he thought.  
  
Celti sat ontop of a picnic table,looking towards the sky.Dib walked over to her,casually sitting down.  
  
"So,what are you doing?" he asked.The girl whipped her head around,meeting his gaze.  
  
"Thinking" she replied as her eyes ran over the teen paranormal investiagator.Dib craned his head around,trying to see Celti's hand.He fell off the table,scrambling to get up.His mouth hung open,finger pointing.  
  
"You have three fingers,or claws,or whatever!" he ranted.Celti flipped her hand over,looking at it.  
  
"So I do," she cooly replied,"Does that mean anything?" Dib pulled at the outer edge of his raven hair,frustrated.  
  
"That means you're an alien,an irken,like Zim!"  
  
"So it does.Will anyone believe you?"  
  
"Eh,no,not really,no" he answered,"but I can tell Zim!" What am I thinking? Dib thought to himself  
  
Celti rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't bother," she said,pulling a device out of her pocket,examining it,and putting it back.  
  
"I have a hunch that that little irken is pretty messed up in the head right now," she said,shrugging a shoulder towards Zim,who sat,clearly thinking. 


End file.
